


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - You're my BroTP

by Samstown4077



Series: Colepaldi Collection [44]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Brotp, Colepaldi, F/M, Friendship, Humour, NOTP, RPF, San Diego Comic-Con, Suppressed Feelings, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Jenna after the Comic Con panel 2015, and the question "What is a BroTP?", fun and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - You're my BroTP

**Author's Note:**

> From a request on tumblr, that I should write a new fic because of many Colepaldi moments at Comic Con 2015. And so I did come up with this, after a lot of posts that cross my dash always say; BroTP and that made me write this story.  
> Remember this is RPF, don't like, don't read, my native is not English, thanks for reading anyway and this is a fictional story. Fun, Fluff, Friendship.

It is late. They had the comic con panel today, and it had been amazing. They had interviews, little shootings. Mingling with fans. The day had went by in a rush of golden moments.

Now Jenna and Peter stepped out of the elevator in the hotel, with black rims under their eyes. They finally had found the time for a late dinner with Steven and the others and where now both ready to fall asleep the moment their heads would touch their pillows.

Jenna rubbed her cheek, yawning, when;

“You’re my BroTP!” Peter suddenly spins around and cheers, his voice slightly high pitched. He is in ecstasy, a high after his first comic con panel, after a wonderful day. Jenna knows what this can do to one. She felt the same after her first comic con last year.

“You’re my BroTP?” she repeats quizzically, not certain what he wants to say with it.

“Yeah!” he raises his hands, eyebrows up, all happy. She can see his teeth, his nose crinkles and she has a hard time keeping a straight face.

“Do you even know what that means?” she asks slowly, leaning against the wall.

He makes this little expression with his face, with his mouth, a little pursing of the lips, and his eyes go all puppy. She became so very fond of it, since she has seen him do it in Kill the Moon, before he tells them ‘ _The moon is an egg’_ , “Not really.”

She starts to giggle, and touches his forearm for a moment. It embarrasses him a bit, he and all those fandom phrases, Peter tries to keep up with it.

“Where do you got it from, anyway?” she asks then.

“I ... I read it on a sign,” he shifts a bit. “At the panel, there was a sign in the back saying Peter and Jenna = BroTP, “ he spreads out his long arms, making an imaginary frame. “So I figured; you are my BroTP.”

Again she giggles, “Have you ever thought that it might could be something indecent?”

In shock his eyes go wide, his hands and arms drop like useless limbs to his side. Of course he hasn’t, she thinks, because Peter is a child and never could imagine fans being naughty like this.

“Is it?” he asks quickly, swallowing, unsure if he has brought himself into an awkward situation.

“Maybe,” Jenna teases, but takes pity on him quickly. “No, it’s not.”

He lets go of a held breath, “So, what does it mean then?”

“BroTP? Bro… like… brother?” she makes a whirl with her hand, hoping the explanation will now entwined in his head.

“Brother? Oh,” he thinks about it. “Well, that doesn’t fit then.” Jenna frowns. Sometimes she can’t follow his thoughts. “As you are female,” he adds, when he sees her furrowing her brow.

She is caught between a laugh and the processing of his words, finding out how he might thinks, “I don’t think there is a SisTP.”

Peter hums, fiddling with his fingertips, “Then I don’t get it.”

“It has nothing to do with Brother and Sister, Peter,” she can see her hotel room door from where they stand. “They call it BroTP because…,” now as she thinks about it, she is insecure why it is called BroTP in the first place, and not something else, but she pushes the thought away and goes on, “You are my bro, isn’t that what people say? Dudes?”

“Dudes?” when was the last time he has used that word?

“Pals!” Jenna rolls her eyes, and starts walking again. “You are my pal, you are my bro, and in the terms of this people call it BroTP.”

“Ah,” he finally seems to understand. “It means you are my best friend!”

“Yeah!” she claps her hands together. “That’s it, I think. BroTP. OTP. NoTP. There are all sort of those… letters.”

Peter stops, staring down the floor for a second, and she stops a meter after him, turning around, seeing him going all startled eyebrows. He is malfunctioning.

“What?”

He does the thing with his lips again, this time more fierce. He wants to grab this thing, wants to understand it. “So there is more?”

“As far as I know.”

“What does it mean? OTP? And NoTP? What is TP anyway?” only now he realizes he has understood that Bro is Brother, but has not questioned the other two letters.

“Really?” Jenna is a bit tired, and wants to go to bed. Peter is too, but as it is with him sometimes the curiosity in him defeats everything.

“You know it obviously, Jenna,” he says gentle, pleading for her understanding, not to let him go to sleep without telling her the secrets of the internet. “If you don’t explain it to me, I have to google it!” he pulls out his phone and Jenna needs to laugh immediately “Why are you laughing?”

“You can’t even send Emojis-”

“-Of course I can!” she had shown him, that’s why.

She touches his hand with the phone for a second, “You couldn’t even sent Emojis,” he nods in agreement. “You don’t tell me, you know how to connect your phone with the hotels Wi-Fi?”

He glares down at the phone, knowing she is right. He didn’t even know how to get to google, when one hasn’t put a shortcut for it on his screen. A huff and he puts the thing away again. “That’s what I meant. If _you_ don’t tell me, I spend half the night trying to guess the password,” he sends her one of his gentle smiles, he knows she can’t resist it. “Since when do you know me so well, anyway?”

It makes her smile at him, beam almost, “You are my BroTP.”

He gives it a plastic laugh, before saying, “That’s on me to decide,” and Jenna is overrun by the seriousness, but then he gives her a wink, “So what’s OTP and NoTP?”

“Alright,” she agrees. “As far as I know, TP means true pairing.”

“True Pairing,” he repeats thoughtful. “I see.”

“Do you?” she asked surprised.

“No,” he chuckles.

“I thought you are a nerd? A geek? You should know such stuff!” she sometimes forgets that he has grown up without all this internet nerdness and that this is maybe the problem. He is so busy, and he is no technology geek, only a geek who can give her three hour long essays about each Doctor without any preparation, - and god knows, he has - but when it comes to technology he needs to google it - and even that turns out to be a conquest sometimes.

“I can’t know everything,” he feels old in this moment. “Also, I have you… you are my…”

“BroTP?”

“Yes!” he exclaims once more, and then he remembers that he still doesn’t know what the other codewords mean. “Except OTP fits better, or NoTP - you haven’t told me yet. So would you maybe finally be too kind, before I fall asleep here?”

She pouts at him, it’s not her who started all this. “BroTP, Best friends True Pairing. NoTP, No True Pairing, like a no-go, and finally OTP…,” she hesitates for a brief second and he notices. He always notices the little things in Jenna. “One True Pairing. Like … like…”

“Like a big go!” he concludes and his somehow proud that he has, and then his eyebrows build a line and a question mark pops up over his head. “So you are my OTP then!”

“No!” she bursts out before thinking, afraid someone could hear them suddenly. “I mean, yes, no… that’s not how it works.”

“Fuck,” he mutters, and ruffles his curls, “that’s complicated!” He regrets almost to have asked her about it. “How does it work then?”

“You don’t say; You are my BroTP. It’s more like,” she thinks about a good example. “Rose and Ten, romantically that’s _my_ OTP! Or Donna and the Doctor, that’s my BroTP.”

“Rose and Ten are your OTP?” he sounds almost shocked. Peter Capaldi, way too invested in this show.

“Well, yeah, I mean, “ she stutters. Jenna had only used it as an example, but looking back on it, the fictional couple were definitely an OTP. “They were boy and girlfriend! David stated that.” Suddenly Jenna is a fan, invested, revealing that she browses the internet, knows the ships and Peter sways a bit on the spot.

She hasn’t known much about Doctor Who, was too busy to catch up with NewWho, let alone ClassicWho, but he had talked her into it, recommended some episodes and obviously she had done some homework in her spare time. “I only used them as an example,” she retreats then.

“What’s your NoTP?” he goes the other way first.

“Dunno,” she never has thought about it really, and then an picture pops up in her head. “Aside I like Michelle, Twissy probably.”

Peter groans, “What the fuck is Twissy?”

“Seriously? It’s Twelve and Missy. A mix … Twissy,” she should stop checking the social media, she thinks for a moment. “People see you both romantically. I don’t see that, so it’s probably my NoTP. What’s yours?”

“What’s the codename for Dalek and Doctor?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? No one ships the Doctor with a Dalek!” for a moment she is almost sure, that there is, somewhere, in the dark corners of the internet, a fic that might deals with it, but she will do the hell to tell him about it.

“I know,” he laughs. “That’s why it is a NoTP, right?”

Jenna is not sure if he really has grasped the concept, “Can I go to bed now?”

“Yes, yes,” he ushers her forward, down the floor. And yet, she feels that with the topic is still not dealt properly with, and it only takes him five more seconds, and then he stays still again. “So what are we now? BroTP or OTP?”

“If you don’t let me got to bed, we are a NoTP!” she snaps sleep deprived and he only chuckles, and gives her a surprising hug.

“Sorry,” he rubs her back for a moment. “The day was just so overwhelming.”

“I know,” she takes a deep breath, finding his odour in her nose, and remembers the nice photo shoot they had some hours ago. He lets go of her, they finally have reached her hotel room. “See you for breakfast. Good night, Peter.”

He gives her one last kiss on the temple, smiling at her, “Good night, Jenna.”

And just when she is about to push the key into the lock, she frowns and turns toward him, sees him slowly walking down the floor, one hand in his trouser pockets, even believing he hums the Doctor Who theme once again, “Wait!”

He stops, and turns around on his heels, “Mh?” he looks so nicely wasted after this day of cheers and laughter, after wonderful happenings and trillion interviews and so less sleep.

“So what’s your OTP?” she considers for a second to speak it out, also certain he knows the codes now.

He shifts from one foot to the other and his famous swagger happens, and his lips turn from an exciting smile into a big grin - he has waited for the question, Jenna thinks. “Isn’t it obvious?” he asks her with this low, Scottish voice and the smoulder.

She makes a step forward, but stops herself by touching the door frame, not saying anything, but she shakes her head slightly.

“My OTP?” he then begins. “You and me!” he says as casually as one can, his eyebrows twitching upwards, his one hand swaying in the large, empty space between her and him back and forth.

“Ah,” she smiles and then in the delay of the tiredness that inhabits her, her brain finally has processed it all. “Us, yeah,... you mean, Clara and the Doctor.”

He pauses a second before answering, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” she urges now. Perhaps it’s only her, perhaps it’s him playing a joke.

“Yes,” another pause. Not a hesitation. A deliberate pause. “Us.”

“But-”

“Good night, Jenna,” he grins once more at her, and then turns around, humming another song, vanishing around the corner and Jenna keeps standing by the door, in endeavour to dissect the things he has said.

In the end she is too tired, to make up her mind over it.

It’s Steven who brings her back into reality, who finally has found his way also to his room, as he has his it across from her, “Hey, something wrong?”

“Nah,” she smiles at him. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“What is your OTP?”

“My what?” he stretches the word, annoyed that he is once more so clueless, like his son always tells him.

Jenna smiles gently at him, “Uhm.. forget it, good night.”

The head writer didn’t know what an OTP was and yet he has written one. And there it dawns on Jenna that it is not about BroTP or OTP, it’s not about knowing stuff, it’s about feeling things.

And there she is certain, that sometimes it is not so easy to find the difference. Because in the end, everything comes to one point when one erases the letters before TP.

Maybe that’s it what they are. A True Pairing. Not more. Not less. Not a no, and not a yes.

An in between, a possibility and that is what she likes, when nobody's looking, when no one is dissecting, they are not a BroTP or an OTP, there are Jenna and Peter.

And that is - for her - everything she needs to know.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically a big pile of nonsense this story. I am not so pleased with the end, I wish I had come up with something better - but that's me, critical writer I am.  
> I would be delighted if you give me a kudo or a comment or a message on tumblr (colepaldi-in-the-tardis).  
> I publish on regular basis. Thanks for the read!


End file.
